The Journey
by Jiakenmin
Summary: Drifters of all kinds will be included but the story remains the same only thing that's different is a couple of things that will be introduced to the story later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Barbarians

Yoshitsugu Otani a samurai and loyal to Mitsunari Ishida and Toyotomi Clan, the man had participated in many wars but the war that consumed his life whole was the battle of Sekighara where the Tokugawa forces annihilated the Mitsunari's army even thought Yoshitsugu stayed loyal to the end he met his demise as he had to commit seppuku while at the aid of his best pal Takatora Todo who fought for Ieyasu Tokugawa army had come to aid Yoshitsugu in his endeavor as he finally reached his end.

This guy looks like the guy from Samurai Warriors 4 Yoshitsugu Otani

Long story short

Yoshitsugu was standing in a hallway and the faint smell of a cigarette was in the air as he looked right front of him was a man sitting down reading a newspaper while smoking taking a quick look at Yoshitsugu who looked completely covered in wounds and was bleeding heavily but somehow his leprosy was gone as he felt or thought, he was able to stand without sitting on a palanquin anymore which shook his mind but the moment he thought of that he was sinking down a portal that enveloped him whole.

'What happening now!?' he thought while grasping air as he tried to escape which was futile.

The battles he had fought while serving under Toyotomi Hideyoshi was plenty enough for him to be experienced and the arts of war while he had a mind of a strategist and the will of a warrior he still was quite the scholar as he read many things and chronicled some famous stories while serving or he did it at his own leisure which kept him quite sharp when his mind was called into action at times in need especially he was loyal to his friends and was hailed as a hero after he met his own demise at the battle of Sekighara

But for now Yoshitsugu felt his destiny had changed after going against the current that had swiped his compatriots life in order for peace to exist in the sengoku jidai era that was a turbulent and chaotic era for changes and conquest. But even so Yoshitsugu felt to always go against the current no matter what even if he's on the losing side he always went against the current that was meant to destroy all that was weak while the strong prospered from the chaos called Sengoku Jidai.

Yoshitsugu felt he had a purpose and felt the love when he was serving in the Toyotomi army who had accepted his disease even Mitsunari Ishida had grown accustomed to his leprosy enough to drink from the cup that had a bit of his disease left on it which sparked quite tales to be told later down the line as he Otani managed to secure many victories like in the Korean Invasion there where Yoshitsugu distinguished himself enough to be greeted as a hero when he got back to Japan. Yoshitsugu was quite adept at sea battles it was said.

For now whatever this journey may bring he will persevere the burdens and go against the current as he always has and will

Yoshitsugu Otani has much to do in this new brand world as he's gonna either do great things or bring catastrophic calamities.

'Wherever a may turn up I will have to proceed with caution' he thought as his body felt encumbered with the wounds he had been inflicted with as he laid bleeding as he finally landed on the soft patchy green ground that felt smooth as his wounds seeped with blood as he laid on the ground in agonizing pain wincing while putting pressure on his own wounds as he crawled towards near a tree to nestle upon to rest up and heal himself first as he applied pressure to keep the wound in check while creating a tourniquet out of nearby items that was lying on the ground close by him, Yoshitsugu was quite resourceful in keeping himself alive while he now was gazing around him seeing a lush forest filled with critters

'Judging by this ground and the soft patch of green grass, I've might be near a settlement because they draw water from the lake' he had his eyes stared at the lake for a second but then something dawned on him

"My leprosy it's gone!" he discovered his illness was gone that kept him from socializing with certain others people, Yoshitsugu drew his mask down and began touching his smooth silky skin as he felt no leprosy was attached to it no longer 'This is quite fortunate of an event' he smirked happily to himself while cleaning his wounds by crawling towards the lake and then began using anything useful nearby to keep his wounds and grievous bleeding at bay for now

'If i to survive this world am to need of tools to close up these wounds' he thought to himself while crawling through the wavy green grass patches

Yoshitsugu felt the heavy burden as he felt every inch of his body in pain but he managed to ignore it by simply being himself as he kept calm and pragmatic in which sense of direction he should head to, he managed to get up and stand properly by leaning up against a tree as he noticed a tall fort close by that had smoke coming out of it 'I should head there' he gripped his katana 'Nobitsura Kage' hilt and began walking towards the fort while clutching his wound around his waist area

'Dammit the wound seem to get the better of me' he was getting more exhausted each step he took as he neared the fort

Am almost there his mind raced as his body began to falter each step he took as he began to feel heavy while his vision began to blur like before when he suffered near blindness in battle which made it all to difficult the ashigaru men had to carry him in a palanquin and he had a soldier keep everything in order for him while he gave out commands, but this time is gonna be different than before.

Yoshitsugu Otani managed to get to his destination as he walked through the ruins of an old fortress and into the bonfire that was lit around the bonfire was certain individuals that reeked of battle and blood lust but only thing that came towards Yoshitsugu's mind 'I made it' as he fell forwards towards the ground


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Barbarians

Yoshitsugu Otani was deeply injured as he laid on a stretcher, stitched up and bandaged. Still his mouth cover remained untouched as he laid on his back staring straight at the night sky blankly.

"Still alive huh" he told himself while he continued staring at the night sky with a red fallen star flying by the pale sky

'So another year has passed to usher in a new era of dawn breaker'

"Yup but barely" someone said out loud close by as the camp fire lingered on

Yoshitsugu got up slowly to see who it was as he got up to see who was in the fortress that had treated his wounds and stopped the bleeding.

Yoshitsugu took notice of a blade resting on top of a fire place that looked completely worn out and looked foreign but what took his attention away from it was a person dressed in black armor and a mask to cover up once identity who was sitting across from him

"Who are you" was first thing that came to Yoshitsugu's mind

"It's more polite if i ask you're name first stranger after all i saved you're life" the darkly clad warrior said while sharpening his blade

Yoshitsugu had no issue telling his name to this stranger after all he was quite a pragmatic person "My name is Yoshitsugu Otani"

"Yoshitsugu Otani" the person tried to pronounce his name that felt quite foreign and strange "You're name is making me remember something important" the warrior thought for a while "Where do you hail from?"

"The Land Of The Rising Sun" he answered simply

"ah ha yes that country that managed to repel the great Khan's invasions" the warrior started to chuckle haughtily

"Which land do you hail from?" Yoshitsugu broke the laughter as his curiosity wanted to know

"Let's just say I hail from the great Yuan Dynasty" the person said not elaborating anything more

"Mongols" Yoshitsugu said out loud as his mind raced and knew who they were and what they did

"Yup Mongols and we were so close at conquering you're country Yoshitsugu" the warrior said with glee "I should had known that you were from there as you're clothes gave such a big hint" the warrior stopped sharpening his blade for a second

"So what was the last thing you remembered before you came here?" the dark clad kheshig warrior asked with hint of curiousness

"I was in the most important battle that would decide the fate of the land of the rising sun, the battle of Sekighara" Yoshitsugu said with sorrow in his tone as he clenched his fist for a moment

"Sounds quite a battle to be had, who did you fight for and why?"

"If i have to tell you everything it's gonna take some time"

"We got all the time here, tell me from the beginning to the end"

"Okay as i was saying" Yoshitsugu began telling his story to the unknown warrior

After awhile as the flame began to become cinders, Yoshitsugu Otani was finish telling his story

"That's quite the interesting story Yoshitsugu Otani" the person hanged on each word and was fully immersed in Yoshitsugu's storytelling "But for now I'll reveal my name to you at least as you have shared a lot of information, call me Khutulun"

"Khutulun" it felt even more strange rolling off Yoshitsugu's mouth "So are we the only one here or...?"

"No one except us, last thing I remembered was some sorta wizard of octobrists or something named Silk came to me when i first arrived to this world was the wolf gave me some sorta talismans and said "Use those to be able to communicate with other races" Khutulun took out bunch a talismans which made Yoshitsugu raise a eyebrow "he even gave me this bauble and said don't contact me unless you have made contact with other drifters then contact me once you've made contact and gathered a sizeable force of drifters and united the other races under you're banner to lead into combat against the dark conqueror" Khutulun said in a mockingly imitated wizard tone

"Well at least we now know what our goals is the first questions is were we gonna find these other drifters and how we will raise our army to begin with" Yoshitsugu pointed out while climbing of the stretcher he rested on

"I could use this bauble to contact this magical wizard to give us a lead at least something for us to get started in our quest" the darkly clad warrior took out a bauble out of his knapsack

They waited a couple of minutes until the bauble began to lit up and started to speak

"Khutulun what is it you want"

Khutulun let out a deep sigh "I found one drifter but we're gonna need more but we have no clue were to find other drifters"

Fascinating Yoshitsugu was amazed as he looked on with wonder as he witnessed magic unfolding in front of him 'Amazing that device operates like a messenger this is simply amazing'

The bauble spoke up with great tiredness in it's tone "hmm I've managed to locate a couple of new arrivals they should be at these individuals locations which seems to be at the danger zones as Lord Caspian seem to own half of these territories and wouldn't appreciate these drifters on his lands if you catch ma drift hehehe" the bauble laughed at his own stupid pun that made both Yoshitsugu and Khutulun facepalm at this bauble humor, Khutulun chalked the locations on a map.

"Also on how do we raise an army that'll follow us by the way" Khutulun asked the second question

"Hmm have you tried I don't know rally bunch a villagers to the cause?" the bauble snapped

Khutulun was having none of that and snapped back "You mean his serfs or should i say slaves"

"Yes or whatever just recruit the them and start a fooking army already you stupid-!"

"Before you finish that sentence you fook do remember I'll remove ya private parts when the next time we meet" Khutulun warned the bauble with a violent tone while Yoshitsugu looked on without saying a thing

"Okay whatever just contact me next time when it's a emergency bitch by the way the bald headed rat is making progress at his assignment you should probably take a lesson in his playbook child" the bauble stopped glowing

"SONUVABITCH!" Khutulun shouted as the bauble was thrown across the room while Yoshitsugu managed get hold of the map of the land and was examining it "LAST TIME HE COMPARED WITH THAT OLD MAN ODA NOBUNAGA FELLA AND HIS GROUP!"

He saw couple of dots where these new drifters would arrive at but something instantly shook Yoshitsugu's entire core when he heard of the mention of a bald headed rat 'Could it be, no it couldn't' he finished examining the map but Khutulun managed to see Yoshitsugu's expression when he heard the mention of the other drifter

"Is it someone you knew?"

"No it couldn't be" he brushed that notion swiftly "We must stride to go against the current of times if we is to survive this world" Yoshitsugu said casually 'Also to hear Oda Nobunaga is still alive is quite terrifying news after all he has done, we'll probably meet and I will see what chaos he can conjure up in this world' he pondered while Khutulun went to pickup the bauble

"So before we go out on our journey to find these drifters we should probably eat first" Khutulun brought out couple of pheasants that was delicious and looked ready to be cooked and eaten

After a while they've finished eating the begun their journey

"We should probably go and rescue these new arrivals" Khutulun said as the warrior brought a mongol bow and armor of a kheshig and a mongol sword as Yoshitsugu got his equipment but noticed his katana was gone 'So it's gone huh'

"What happened to my Katana"

"Don't know last thing I remembered was treating you're wounds so you're weapon might be lost in these woods"

"Okay but i gonna need something to protect myself against"

Khutulun pointed towards the old blade that was mounted over the fire place

Yoshitsugu went over there and took it and swung it and felt it had some balance but some sorta hidden power within it, the blade was a dual edged sword something only a western barbarian would wield 'It's gonna take some time to get used to this and the grip' he wielded the blade one handed

Before they were leaving Khutulun stopped in his tracks and looked back to Yoshitsugu Otani

"By the way am woman" she removed her kheshig helmet to reveal her raven black hair flowing softly downwards also she looks like the actor Claudia Kim who plays this character on Marco Polo

"Coo" was Yoshitsugu's respond as both went out to the woods as she equipped her helmet

The duo went out on their search for these new drifters that has just arrived to this world

Elsewhere

Mitsunari Ishida with his samurai warrior 2 outfit except he wears the sw4 red wig, he was sitting sharpening a claymore with a stone as he looked focused as he sat on a huge stone in a relaxed pose outside a tower

As he kept sharpening his sword a pigeon was flying up in the sky downwards landing on Mitsunari's head as he instantly got mad as he swung his sword at the bird until he noticed it was carrying a message, he managed to grab the pigeon and procure the small message stuck to it's leg

The message read 'The black conqueror approaches as does his army, it's estimated they'll arrive in a couple of days so act fast' Mochizuki Chiyome the koga ninja kunoichi was the messenger who delivered messages in between as Hideyoshi Toyotomi was engage in battle with the local lords in the area

Mitsunari Ishida wanted to run towards Toyotomi Hideyoshi's aid but relented as he could face him just yet as he had certain tasks to complete before he approach Hideyoshi

Mitsunari was stuck with these other drifters he managed to get stuck with, he released the pigeon before he wrote an reply and attached it to the pigeon to fly back to the koga kunoichi Chiyome

Five men dressed like light infantry soldiers was surrounding Mitsunari and yelling "DIE DRIFTER!" as they ran at him

"Never a dull moment here in this world" he cut through the first man with ease splattering the blood against the ground

Mitsunari had to use both of his hands to wield this western weapon claymore

"Oh shit he cut through Bob-" the second man head flew through the air as Mitsunari behead the poor fella only for the swing to connect with the third man behind him as the force of impact shattered through their plate armour and into their flesh that made it easy for Mitsunari to kill two guys with a single swing of his blade

The two remaining men tried to flank Mitsunari by hitting him at both sides only for Mitsunari to block each hit but the weight of the sword was too much as he kicked one guy back as Mitsunari gripped his free hand onto the steel forcing it down on the last man slicing a portion of the soldier's throat only for the guy that got kicked run at Mitsunari who shifted quickly as he pierced the Claymore into the soldier's belly splitting it open for the crimson water to flow out

"Disappointing" but soon he dodged a arrow that almost hit his forehead as he managed to instinctively avoid getting bulls eyed

He saw four archers hiding in the bushes aiming their arrows at him only for Mitsunari quickly evade each shoot, as he ran at them and sliced through them with the first man torso getting torn in half as Mitsunari's claymore connected then the second swing was more of he drove his blade into the second guy and opened up his guts for all to see scaring the two archers that was still alive who thought they could had the chance to kill Mitsunari Ishida, as they had their bows aimed at him only for him to shift his footwork as he spun around slicing both up making them fly backwards out of the bushes as Mitsunari walked out back to the tower

"Pathetic" He swung his claymore to wipe of the blood stained blade "Oh no!" he saw the captain of this patrol with a crossbow aimed right at Mitsunari's heart

"NOW YOU DIE DRIFTER" the man shouted only for a spear that swished past Mitsunari Ishida and towards the captain's torso area that made him stagger backwards and misfire the bolt as he started to bleed out and lie on the ground bleeding to death

"I've could had taken him without you're aid, Nymeria" Mitsunari pointed out as he sheathed his claymore behind his back while a woman of great stature walked out of the tower with a bloodied spear on her hand

"Well you looked to have everything under control Mitsunari except for the last part" she mocked him

"I didn't need you're help" he said in a low tone in a sorta angry tone

"Didn't seem like you were gonna dodge that bolt, you gotta learn to trust people Mitsunari" the woman walked past him to recover the thrown spear

"Sure warrior queen from dorne" he said as both walked down from the hill that was littered with bodies of soldiers

"Where to now?" she asked him also she was dressed like a proper warrior from dorne attire and armour as she looked regal with her sand coloured skin and black hair that matched her fiery attitude

"We gotta go raise an army Queen Nymeria" Mitsunari said in his pleasant tone "I live to serve you after all i owe you my queen"

"Then so we shall go find ourselves an army my loyal Mitsunari" she said in a joyful tone as they walked down the hill


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Conquest Of Conquerors

Toyotomi Hideyoshi the man who unified Japan was now on his new quest to unify this new land he had been brought to, his dream of peace and unification was now resting on Tokugawa Ieyasu's shoulders now after the news he had heard of from Mitsunari Ishida one of his loyal vassals from across the land informed him the Toyotomi is no more but serve the Tokugawas which brought a saddened smile to his joyful disposition but not only that which gave him great displeasure was his son Hideyori Toyotomi was killed by Tokugawa Ieyasu in a siege that made Hideyoshi even more sad he shed no tears but looked gloom at the news he had recieved from his trusted subject, only thing that brought joy to him was that he's former vassals that served him in his previous life might be in this one that brought him a smile to his face and mood.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi look is that of his appearance in Samurai Warriors 4

"How did this all happen so suddenly, one minute am lying on my deathbed grasping for air only for my retainers to brawl it out who will take my place as emperor after i pass, not even that for a moment i thought my land of a unified Japan would be achieved through my clan but I guess my vision of that dream will pass on to my old friend Ieyasu Tokugawa" he lamented on his old friend for a moment thinking that man would have the conviction in achieving the dream of a unified Japan filled with peace that Hideyoshi dreamed off "I know he'll be able to do it, but for now i shall do my part in this new wonderful world i've been brought to" he told himself to gain confidence in commanding his newfound forces he shall assemble with his newly friends that has come to accompany Toyotomi Hideyoshi in his task, as the monkey Hideyoshi was about to strike his mark on this world with a great smash.

Toyotomi Hideyoshi was stationed at a garrison middle of gawd damn nowhere as he had no idea where he was at or even his location to begin with as the Octobrist organization had just put him somewhere where no Enders could find him only that, the whole garrison looked to be abandoned and filthy as it hasn't been in-use for decades it seemed.

Hideyoshi had examined every room in the garrison found it utterly disappointing as it looked to be falling apart at any minute

'They can't possibly be in their right mind when they said defend this place, no am doing things my way, the Toyotomi way' he steeled his resolve as he walked forward to look outwards to the land he was in as he took in the scenery 'Even though I am to do warfare upon these lands one cannot object to the beauty this land holds at it's natural luster' he thought

Soon enough his drifters companions came to his side seeing what he was seeing a blaze from a distance cling in on their location and judging by the imminent energy coming from that location meant one thing enders has come claim their lifes.

"They'll be here soon" Chiyome Mochizuki a koga Ninja Master but also Hideyoshi's right hand man/woman who helped him when he first arrived to this world "We're no match for them as we are now, so i suggest a tactical retreat and begin amass forces from nearby lords of this region"

"Sounds like a swell idea Chiyome" Hideyoshi gave her a apelike smile a she acknowledge and ninja escaped her way out of the garrison leaving only three drifters left with Hideyoshi Toyotomi who looked adamant at leaving immediately

Chiyome Mochizuki looked like a extraordinary beauty of the land of the rising sun as she looked like a noblewoman and was clad in the finest silk and clothing that the land of the rising sun had to offer as she wore purple colored clothing with a bunch a different colors that would distinguish her incredibly, she had long jet black hair and had snowy skin color with red ruby lips, had a face of a noble but that of a shinobi lurking behind it also she wielded a ninjato. How she came into Hideyoshi's service is unknown.

Meera Reed a young lass that had fallen in combat in a land called Westeros happened to be transported to this world only through being Hideyoshi Toyotomi's page has she managed to survive this far a child would most likely last a couple of days but under Hideyoshi's wing her growth has begun to flourish and she's began to become more accustomed to battle under her new lord's teachings. She was born in a vassal house of Reed who served the great house Stark and she had a brother with a special gift, she had mentioned to Hideyoshi and the others when they sat around the campfire at nights sharing each others personal stories. Her stories intrigues Hideyoshi but she hasn't told everything to them only a bit.

How Meera Reed came to find herself in Toyotomi Hideyoshi's service was through, when he had to rescue her from strange looking barbarians that sought to harm the young lass but she was a capable warrior herself though but being Hideyoshi's page only furthered her martial arts pursuit as he began teaching her about stick fighting Japanese style, 'Bojutsu' with a bo staff instead of three pronged spear even going as far teaching her 'Jojutsu' short staff, it made it all so much fun for Hideyoshi to teach this western barbarian girl the ways of the samurai that made her interested in Hideyoshi's homeland and culture.

Meera Reed she looks like her character in the books otherwise she looks like her actor in the serie GOT 'Ellie Kendrick'

"Milord! we need to move now or else it might be too late" she warned him as she looked from afar at the incoming army heading their way with a telescope that was lying around the garrison collecting dust "Dammit they're soon upon us milord!"

Hideyoshi gently patted his page's head to ease her worry as he gave her a smile "I have plan Meera, just trust me" he said with joy as he grabbed his staff and climbed on top of it with ease as he looked to use his pole as extension to see a bit further "I suggest Meera that you get all the necessities that we'll need on this journey were about to undertake"

She was about to say something but then she saw it in his eyes a fierce determination to do what it takes to win, so she bowed once to Hideyoshi and went down and packed all the stuff she could carry on her back 'He better have a grand tactic in his sleeve'.

The last drifter that had been with Hideyoshi in the past and now present was none other than

Nagamasa Azai the knight who defiantly opposed Oda Nobunaga, who also was cut down by the man he rebelled against was now Hideyoshi's champion fighting for him and all that in the name of valor and justice, he's sunny disposition never wavered or convictions as he acted friendly towards everyone as he had a glow that made everyone like the guy even other drifters who was not of his native land seemed to like him for his attitude and actions.

"I see so many foes to slay as their existence is a blight to nature and a threat to all kingdoms, they will be vanquished by my hands even if my Katana breaks in half" Nagamasa said stoically while clenching his fist as he looked outwards to see the dark army approaching with their cavalry first then second infantry men, which made Nagamasa grip his katana tightly as he looked anxious to slay some monsters, the man himself was found later by Meera and Hideyoshi who found him injured in a wood somewhere near death but managed to save the man from certain doom in return he pledged to serve Hideyoshi loyally in his new army.

"Well Nagamasa I have a different sorta plan on slaying these barbarians" Hideyoshi jumped down from his pole weapon and moved towards Nagamasa Azai and whispered something which made him smile cocky like "So that's the plan you think you can pull it off before everything comes down?"

"I shall not fail you Lord Hideyoshi" Nagamasa said with pride as he moved into position as Hideyoshi began preparing his plan

The forces of the dark conqueror had arrived their forces were all Imperials troops conscripted into Aegon The Conquerors army sent out to annihilate any drifters.

This army that was sent to claim Hideyoshi's and his compatriots heads were about to find themselves buried soon enough.

"Lets end this hunt and bring in this monkey's head and his friends" one of the seasoned imperial warriors said to his commanding officer with a grunt and impatient tone

"Soon my friend be patient and everything shall fall into plan my-" a rock fell on this commanding officers head as he instantly looked up to see a monkey clad in yellow chucking rocks at the imperial troops

"There he is!" the soldiers shouted

"Take aim and fire men" he ordered his archers who began firing only for Hideyoshi dance around the hail of arrows using his pole as a tool to jump around and throw stones downwards once more at the officer who got hit in the head again only for his helmet to protect him from serious injuries, only when the officer began to notice he was bleeding a bit "That cheeky bastard's gonna pay! Storm castle men and bring me his head on a fooking silver platter!" he shouted out as they all began storming and running in only to find the whole castle abandoned "Something ain't right here men!?" he began to notice until it was too late he saw a little child closing the front gate of the garrison while the now were boxed in there was only one way out upstairs "Men don't panic we shall prevail we only need to-" and it was too late already he made a rash decision that just costed his life and his men, the roof began tumbling downwards as bricks of stones came down and crashed on top him and his men "AGH!" he was sufficiently crushed along the other imperial troops, no survivors after Nagamasa had slammed his Katana downwards releasing a burst of blue musou bringing the whole garrison down on top of his enemies with ease after Hideyoshi's ingenious thinking outside the box of tactics, both men survived the fall after Chiyome managed to catch them both when they fell down with the debris

"So you guys dealt a mighty blow against the Dark Conquerors army which means we just brought even more attention towards ourselves" Chiyome put in simple terms after their stunt "But still this amazes me how you guys managed to destroy a single army"

"I helped them with that Chiyome!" Meera Reed's said as she walked beside Chiyome who patted her head and ruffled her hair

"Good job child" she said with a faint smile on her that Chiyome could muster up after she had to deal with the cavalry men while the rest had to take care of the infantry

"So you managed to procure our transportation Chiyome?" Nagamasa asked while dusting himself off as Hideyoshi walked beside him

"Of course i did they're over there" Chiyome pointed towards horse splattered with blood on them with imperial men lying on the floor cold dead with bunch a simple cuts on them indicating they died instantly

"Great this is our first step in our glorious plan for conquest and doing so we need to take territories from the dark conqueror" Hideyoshi said determined in his tone as he walked towards his mount

"I shall not fail you Hideyoshi I'll lend you my strength" Nagamasa walked towards his mount as he sheathed his katana

'One day I shall reach his height of power' Meera Reed thought to herself as she had known this man Hideyoshi Toyotomi was a person to admire and aspire to be as she had heard his story from being a peasant and being elevated into knighthood then king which impressed her greatly "One day" but for now she shall attend to her duties as his page

Chiyome Mochizuki kept her eyes focused on the trio, Meera Reed, Nagamasa Azai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, they might be worth fighting for afterall she gave a genuine smile as she mounted her horse and rode after the trio

'But still there's Oda Nobunaga and his wild pack whose been making a lot of noise out there, freeing elven slaves and burning their village to the ground almost similar situation here but yet all the players has yet to reveal themselves even Mitsunari whose following that Rhoynar warrior queen Nymeria on a bloody path filled with imperial corpses, but then there's that novices whose finally beginning to gather their party for now they're actions remain quiet but soon they'll make the drums of war beat loud, then there's that other group of drifters that i managed to lose contact with I hope they're still alive at sea and not underneath and dead, I'll be needing to keeping tabs on everyone from here on out to protect lord Hideyoshi from any threats'

The destroyed the garrison to pave a way towards conquest in doing so they also painted a bulls-eye on their backs after all if news got out that the dark conqueror's army had lost to a measly bunch a drifters that would make him look bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : War Of Warfare

Yoshitsugu Otani and Khutulun the daughter of the famous Kaidu who was related to Kublai Khan and was a opposing opponent of his to, now they were heading towards the newly bound drifters that has just entered the fray of this world.

They managed to run through the forest and towards the beach where all the commotion was happening and where the Imperial army where heading towards

"We arrived,look over there!" Khutulun shouted out as she saw two drifters running while fighting back against the imperial horse-riders that looked to be in a small group and they even managed to injure one of the drifters it seemed from afar in their visions

"And one of the warriors seems to look to be from the land of the rising sun, one of you're brethren?" Khutulun asked while unsheathing her blade while Yoshitsugu walked up beside her and took a closer inspection

The Samurai clad in red velvet samurai armour that was protecting someone small from arrows 'Strange that armour looks to be outdated if i had to guess that Samurai or a Onna Bugeisha if am wrong, is probably from the Genpei era and fought in it's war, how interesting the current has maybe turned in our favor' Yoshitsugu turned towards Khutulun and drew his sword

"We should observe their capabilities before we act" he said calmly making Khutulun start to question him as he

"WHAT WE NEED TO ACT NOW!" Khutulun said as she was about to leap only for Yoshitsugu grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her back into his embrace as she looked at him with a puzzled look but quickly pushed Yoshitsugu aside "Try something like that again and I'll take that hand of yours" she threatened him as she leapt off and stabbed the first imperial rider and took his seat and began slaughtering close by riders who looked shocked as she had a murderous glee on her face.

"Damn them mongols and their blood thirst" he uttered to himself in a emotionless tone as he jumped off cliff and plunged his blade into the back row riders as he instantly began dispatching the unit of riders of imperials with ease as his sword seemed like a flowing Two riders tried to box Yoshitsugu in while they were riding only for Yoshitsugu to leap straight up into the air when the riders swung their blades only for Yoshitsugu to come back down and slice both riders with a single swing as he rode beside Khutulun who looked to be having fun as she was picking of riders in the back row by dozens.

"Lady Tomoe please let me stay and help you out, you're too injured to fight back" the young lad with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes said with distress in his voice as he wielded some sorta legendary sword in his hands that glimmered in the sunshine

The lady Tomoe was wielding a Naginata to ward off their pursuers, she fastened a bandana around her silky black wavy hair to keep it from distracting her, "Edric my young Page then get ready to put you're life on the line and fight with valor!" the Onna Bugeisha shouted making the young lad with the brown cloak who readied his ancestral valyrian sword Dawn that he had inherited from his late Uncle Ser Arthur Dayne who was known as the 'Sword Of The Morning' somehow when Edric Dayne the squire of Beric Dondarrion managed to land himself in this foreign land but had to accompany a even foreign warrior, it had been difficult initiate dialogue between the two but soon he found himself mastering a foreign language, Edric found out in her country their knights are called samurai who follow a code called Bushido which he found strange but interesting enough as he asked his new master to take him on Tomoe Gozen legendary Onna Bugeisha who fought in the Genpei War that Edric took a liking to learn. When he found out about his master gender he was skeptic at first until he saw her in action which made him determined to learn from her at any cost, for a few months they've been traveling together until they accidentally stumbled upon a portal that made them fall into this new continent and they were ambushed at their arrival spot by Imperial soldiers that managed to deal a heavy blow on his master Tomoe Gozen around the torso area, the lad himself did his best to heal her but they had to move constantly making her wounds strenuous to heal properly.

The whole row of imperials came at them and Tomoe with a single swing with her naginata of hers cut the front row horses down making the back row tumble making the imperials fight on foot which made things a lot easier for Tomoe Gozen to cut all them down as her movement looked fluidly she moved with ease and sliced a man in half then stabbed the second before he could raise his sword at her as she cut two men down with a swing of her sword while stabbed a man still on his horse as he fell downwards still breathing as Tomoe glared at the man who shouted before Tomoe jammed her Naginata straight into his throat and then sliced off a man's feet who tried to dodge and parry only for his leg to sliced of as he cried out in pain as Edric weakly walked forward and looked the man in the eyes and ended it, Tomoe Gozen was being surrounded by five soldiers so she swung her naginata once making them back one pace backwards which made her smirk cockily while she soon found a jolt of pain flowing through her gut as she looked that the wound had re-opened itself

'Dammit not now' she squinted her eyes as she was in pain while clenching her gut with her free hand as the her enemies thought this was their time to strike

"Let's attack now!" soldier nr.1 said as the naginata connected with the man's neck and parted it with it as blood ran burst like a fountain as the body fell limp down as the four soldiers left was either scared or terrified while Tomoe was still smirking confidently while clenching her gut even harder while Edric fought off two soldiers as he managed to stab a man in the foot with his sword close enough for him to jam his dirk into the soldier while the second one had kicked Edric in the ribs was caught off-guard as Edric slew him by throwing his dirk right in the center of his skull even his helmet couldn't protect him from that mortal wound.

Edric refocused his attention towards Tomoe who looked awful enough that she was using her last bit of strength to stand and protect him which made him feel worthless and bad as he quickly rushed over there

'Dammit I can't let her die, not again!' he's thoughts were racing as he ran over there, he saw more soldiers approaching her it looked to be the reinforcement

"Time to die kid!" one of the the reinforcement soldiers said as he raised his sword and swung at Edric Dayne only for the lad to get under the man's arm and swing upwards slicing half of his torso making the guy fall over then the second guy tried to attack only for Edric to parry with Dawn making him fall back into the air as he slid across the sand as he readied his blade and attacked once more as the soldier tried to cleave to boy in half

"Stay still and you'll die faster!" the soldier shouted only to get his heart pierced as he spat out blood but he's last action was to crush the kid skull but Edric used the pummel of his blade to smash the man's head in only for the helmet get a dent in it

Edric Dayne rolled over only to see two soldiers in front of him he made a quick decision to slice their feet enough to stagger them as he saw Tomoe Gozen slaying bunch a soldiers while being fatally injured as she was wielding her Naginata with one hand while the other suppressed the pain

'I need to get there quick' he sprinted now and dodged incoming swords and arrows as he skidded across the sand and jumped into the air and cleaved a enemy helmet in while he rolled his whole body into the ring where they had boxed Tomoe in "Yes I made it" he shouted with a victorious glee only for Tomoe give him a smiling look

"You're quite the brave fool, but a fool nonetheless my dear apprentice" she said giving him a smile of reassurance that he'll make it out alive even if it's cost her own life to make that a reality

"Don't think about it master Tomoe" Edric said as he had his sword pointed at the enemy forces who had them surrounded "I know what you're thinking don't do it" he said in a serious tone which caught Tomoe attention

'So you managed to read my mind my dear apprentice' she deduced but swung her naginata at a soldier arm that literally disarmed him as he was lying on the ground bleeding as she jammed her weapon into another one and threw him over the water close by with one arm she did "Well then we must fight to stay alive or we could just annihilate them all and come out of this as winners" she told Edric with a confident look that made him reassured that she wasn't gonna throw her life away in this battle

Edric deflected a incoming arrow that nearly cost him his shoulder as he drove his Dawn into the archer in front of him throat only to be pushed back into the box further while Tomoe staggered a bit in her moves while swinging away the soldiers seemed endless to Edric's eyes but for Tomoe they were nothing more then notches under belt that needed to be taken care of permanently ensuring that her apprentice gets away alive.

A soldier tried to plunge his sword into Edric only for the kid block it with the hilt and get pushed back as he returned the favor by bashing the man with his small knee then going in for a deep plunge into the man's gut as he wrenched his sword making the blood gush out as the soldier fell to the ground while Edric Dayne's face was hot upon Imperial blood that dripped slowly down from his cheek as he began parrying swords from each direction while countering a few attacks with swings of his Dawn blade that took a couple trained soldiers out as the Valyrian blade cut through their armour like butter.

They were now completely surrounded they've only managed to halt their foes in their tracks for a moment as they saw their imperial comrades lying on the ground dead while Tomoe Gozen was exhausted but still hold her naginata firmly while one of her eyes were shut close while the other barely opened as she looked to be using her pole arm to stand while Edric was at the peak of exhaustion as he still had his sword pointed at the soldiers who had them surrounded by the dozen as they seemed endless like a legion

'Dammit this can't go on any further!' Edric mind shouted out in pain as he was clenching the hilt of his sword as he looked back towards Tomoe who had a serious look on her face that indicated this might be their final fight

"Let's charge them all and go out in a blaze of glory!" Tomoe said casually as she readied herself for the charge

"ARGH! lets do it!" Edric yelled out as both charged only for them both to destroy the front row of soldiers but they stopped when they saw two other people that were easily identified as drifters to them but Edric could be wrong and they could be Ends

"Drifters!?" was the last thing the whole legion of imperials shouted as Khutulun and Yoshitsugu slew them all as body's of the enemy flew up into the sky with body parts and blood flowing through the sand like water.

"Well a miracle has just incurred huh" Tomoe said as she split a man head in half while high kicking a man towards Edric who drew his sword on him and cut the man's throat with the swing of his Dawn blade

Yoshitsugu was easily defeating the enemy as he began a flurry of swings while Khutulun stood by his side killing any stragglers.

"There's so much of them" Yoshitsugu noticed while their foes numbers began to dwindle "But yet were chipping their numbers away like a woodcutter" as he stabbed one man in the heart then turned his blade towards the second and drove it straight true as Yoshitsugu grabbed onto another man by his jaw and drove it straight true staining Yoshitsugu's white attire entirely red possibly, soon Yoshitsugu found himself killing even more men as his movements dance around his foes rigid attacks as he continued killing all of them without taking any serious injuries, no one could touch him as he danced around his foes using one hand to wield his strange blade.

Khutulun was using a man as a human shield who received a volley of arrows as she threw the young soldier boy into the archers as she began slaying them all before they could even touch their blades as she had managed to dispatch a row of archers by slicing through them then she picked up a bow and arrows then drew it and released the arrow that pierced a man who was about to kill Yoshitsugu as he was almost picked off, Khutulun began shooting down the imperials with their own arrows until seven men tried to kill her but she dodged the first swing and blocked the second, then she threw a elbow towards the third man and used the momentum to shoot the fourth man down with an arrow then she used the bow as a club to swing down at the man who got elbowed as he fell down quick as she rolled to the side to avoid three blades that was aimed at her, once more she reloaded her bow and shoot the man she elbowed in the gut then went for her blade only to be almost beheaded as Yoshitsugu threw a dagger at the man who fell down quick she looked at her comrade and gave him a nod as he acknowledge it, the first man was easy to dispatch as she jumped into the air using the third man body as a plank as her blade cleaved the guy's head while she did that the rest was regrouping only making it easier for Khutulun to kill em all in one go as she managed to whip something out of her bag that was cylinder like shape and she lit it on fire and threw towards the group who looked to be confused by the cylinder ball thrown at them

"What's that gonna even do girly" one of the men said as the group began to burst to laughter while Khutulun had a cocky smirk on her face

"Boom" she uttered as the cylinder ball exploded making the soldiers explode into parts that flew straight into the water while Khutulun looked satisfied of her work

Tomoe Gozen was using Edric Dayne to lean on as her eyes looked be shut as she was too injured to fight any further while Edric had a determined look to escape as the soldiers where to preoccupied with the new arrivals to this skirmish

"We need to escape while we have the chance Lady Tomoe" Edric plead for his master to listen

Tomoe was breathing heavily after slaying a bunch a imperial soldiers and archers even riders by herself but with Edric's help, now she was breathing heavily and too exhausted to protect her apprentice any further 'He's right we need to get away, we can't risk on meeting these strangers right now, we need to hijack a ship or a boat any sort of sea vessel' Tomoe began to look at Edric with her eyes closed as she was drenched in blood, she touched his cheek and gave him a smile "Okay lets escape and find a safe haven somewhere anywhere my dear page/apprentice Edric Dayne" both began to escape eventually finding a imperial sea vessel that could take them away from this place they had landed

Khutulun and Yoshitsugu Otani was standing on the shore watching the boat boarded by drifters escaping from their grasp in order for them to recruit new allies to their party

"This is you're fault you do know that right for being so slow" Khutulun taunted Yoshitsugu with a hint of a teasing glee while he looked completely neutral in his expression

"Right back at you fire cracker" he found the device she had used against the enemy of soldiers fascinating something he had once read about never seen in action which he found intriguing "Well next time try to be faster and try to minimize the savagery you call swordplay" which resulted in him receiving a hard punch towards his arm by Khutulun

"Just shut up and enjoy the view instead Samurai"

Both warriors saw the boat sail away from their shore while the sun began to set as Khutulun leaned her head on Yoshisugu's shoulder resting her weary head while he looked completely neutral but for a moment underneath his mask he smiled for a single moment but then returned to being neutral.

"Where this boat shall take us, i just hope it's towards somewhere we can find you a healer lady Tomoe" Edric Dayne said as he looked at his companion resting on a cot while he was sitting and was looking out to the shore seeing two people looking out 'Whoever they might be they just saved both of us in the nick of time and for that you have my thanks strangers' Edric thought


End file.
